Eddy's Escape
by Jawf94
Summary: Eddy survives the fall, but he must team up with his surviving pirates and overcome many challenges to get out of the lost colony  alive.  Review!


**I don't remember if Gabriel Roman took the elevator or not, but I made it so he went through the door because its better for the story. Don't question it. **

Eddy's Escape

Abandoned by Drake, Eddy fell into the chasm, haven been bit in the neck by the creature, which fell with him. Eddy had to act fast before he smashed into the ground, he quickly outstreched his hand and grabbed on to the rock wall, his hands slid against it until finally he got a good grip (Pretty much impossible yeah but it's a video game) he looked down at the chasm to see the descendant slam into the ground, which was now only about 10 feet below. He dropped down to the ground, the creature looked injured. Eddy saw his gun that fell with him a few feet away, he picked it up, and shot the descendant in the face.

"Ugly son of a bitch," He snapped, spitting on it. He tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around his neck, to stop the bleeding from where the descendant had bitten him. He looked back up at the platform he had fallen from.

"Drake!" He yelled. "Drake!" No answer. "Son of a bitch, figures he abandoned me," he said. He heard footsteps from behind him, he turned around, gun drawn, to see the pirate that was taken off the platform by the beast, just before he was.

"Xavier?" He said lowering his gun. "You're alive?"

"When that creature pulled me down, we landed on the ground but I landed on it so it broke my fall," Xavier told him. "It died from the impact," Xavier concluded.

"Lucky bastard," he said as put away his gun. "Drake abandoned us, we're on our own. Come on we need to get back up to that platform. We need to climb this wall," Eddy said as he began to climb. Xavier soon joined, and they began climbing back up the wall, hoping no descendants would drop by. After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few mintues they had reached the top, Eddy reached the top and hoisted himself up, and then Xavier soon followed. Just then the door that Drake had been through opened, Roman, Navarro, and a few of his goons walked out. With Elena tied up. Roman saw Eddy and Xavier and turned.

"Mr. Raja what are you doing here?" He asked annoyed. Elena looked up and saw him, and she looked stunned. Eddy recognized her, "Where's Drake?" He asked.

"That's none of you're concern anymore," he said sternly. "By the looks of it, you were trying to claim the treasure for yourself," He accused.

"Now where'd you get such an idea?" Eddy asked him, snickering.

"A hunch, greedy pirate," Roman shot back. He looked to his men. "Take care of them and come when you're finished with them," he said as he, Navarro, and Elena left. The two guards aimed their guns at them. Just then a descendant snuck up behind the two and tackled one, ripping apart his throat. The other guard was startled and jumped back. Eddy pulled out his pistol quickly and shot the goon twice in the chest. He fell over, groaning, the descendant grabbed the injured goon. Xavier put his gun up to shoot the descendant, Eddy put his hand up, stopping him. Xavier looked confused.

"Let it have a meal," he said snickering. The descendant pulled the injured merc off the ledge, they could hear the screaming as he fell.

"You and your sick sense of humor," Xavier remarked, putting his gun back.

"When you're in this game you gotta be in it to win it," he shot back. "Alright, now they came through that door," He said pointing. They both went over to try to turn the wheel to get it open when they heard more footsteps behind them. They turned to see 3 of the pirates running towards the platform, a descendant chasing them. They turned and fired at the beast, it charged and jumped on of them. Eddy rushed over and pushed the descendant off, it scrambled to its feet, Eddy pulled out a large knife. It lunged at him, he dodged, and stabbed the creature in the chest, it stumbled back, Eddy threw the knife into the creature's throat, it choked, Eddy walked forward, and tore the knife out of the descendant, it fell back, its throat completely slashed open.

Eddy sheathed the knife, and turned around, to see the four men just staring at him.

"What are you looking at? Get the damn door open!" he yelled. They instantly ran over to the door and tried to get it open, the wheel slowly began to budge. Until finally it opened, and they opened it to find a sub base. They were in a command booth overlooking it.

"What the?" One of the pirates remarked.

"Who the hell built this?" Xavier questioned.

Eddy looked across the base to see none other than Nathan Drake, in another booth across from theirs. Nate looked upset, he threw down a chair and ran out of the booth, leaving the base. Eddy looked down to an MP-40 lying on the ground, he picked it up.

"This is a Gemran gun, with U-boats, this is a Nazi base," He concluded.

"Why the hell would the Nazi's be here?" Xavier asked.

"Guess they wanted the treasure," Eddy told him.

"So what? Are we going after the treasure?" One of the pirates asked.

"How do you plan we get it out? These creatures are guarding it, Roman's goons are all over the place, and to top it all of Drake is wandering around, I think it's best if we get the hell out of here," Eddy told them.

"Yeah you're right, this treasure isn't worth dying for," Xavier agreed. The rest of the pirates nodded.

"Okay, we need to get out of this base," Eddy told them.

"Anyone know how to work a U-boat?" One of the pirates asked jokingly.

"No, they probably wouldn't work anyway," Eddy said.

"So what do we do? Swim?" Xavier asked.

"You got a better idea?" Eddy asked.

Xavier shook his head. "We'll swim out of the base until we get to the old colony, then we'll find one of our boats and head out," Eddy summarized.

"Alright, how do we get down?" A pirate asked.

Eddy pointed to an elevator on the side. "Why didn't Roman use that?" Xavier asked.

"Power was probably out, but knowing Drake," he said as he went up to the elevator and pushed a button, the doors opened. "He turned the power on," Eddy said as they all got in. The elevator brought them down to the ground level, and the all got out. They heard a growl, they turned to see two descendants advancing fast. Xavier pulled out a grenade and tossed it at them. The grenade exploded, sending one against the wall, and the other slamming against a U-boat, and then fell into the water. They went to the end of the platform and jumped in the water, they swam out of the sub-base door. They cirled around, and kept swimming. They swam for about 10 minutes, maybe more, until finally the lost colony was in sight. They swam to the shore, and got out to catch their breath. They entered a building, Eddy turned the corner, to come face to face with another pirate.

"Eddy? Where's everyone else?" The pirate asked.

"Dead, listen there's something wrong with this city, we need to leave, now," Eddy ordered.

"What about the treasure?" The pirate asked.

"What's more important to you? Your life, or a cursed treasure?" Xavier asked him.

"Fine, listen there's about 30 more of us, loading the boats with some gold we found,"

"Gold? How much?" Eddy asked curiously.

"A lot, they're just around the corner here, follow me," The pirate turned and ran off, they all followed. They followed him through the buildings until they turned a corner to come to a few ships, pirates were loading crates of gold onto it.

"Hey! I found the boss!" The pirate yelled.

They all turned to see him, everyone went silent. "Listen! We need to leave this city now! There's something seriously wrong with this place!"

"Wait, what about the treasure?" One of them asked.

"There's no point, if we stay here, we're going to die, we should get out while we still can," Eddy told them.

"So we came all this way for nothing?" One of them said.

"Look at the boats! We've a ton of gold here, let's finish loading the gold you found and get the hell out of here!" They all just stared at him.

"What are you waiting for? Hell to freeze over? Move!" He ordered.

A man stepped forward out of the crowd. Eddy recognized him, he was always questioning his orders.

"We lost so many men trying to find this treasure and you just want to leave?" The man asked. The man approached him, and turned around towards everyone.

"Are you all just going to leave with this search in vain? All of our men that died today be for nothing?" Eddy sighed and took out his pistol. "Eddy has ordered us around with no concern for us for long enough! I say we-," Eddy aimed and shot the man through the back. He turned around and fell to his knees, Xavier shot him again in the chest, and he fell over dead.

"Anybody else have a problem?" Eddy asked.

They all got back to loading the boats with gold. "That's what I thought," he said, as he holstered his gun. After a few minutes some footsteps came from behind them, some of the men turned to see a few of Navarro's mercs standing there.

"What do you clowns want?" Xavier asked them.

"What are you lowlifes still doing here?" The commando asked.

"Leaving, that's what we're doing," Eddy told them. The two guards were holding M4's.

"What do you think you're doing with this gold?" He asked.

"Taking it, we're not gonna leave here empty handed," Eddy snapped at them.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that," The mercs stated. "You see we had a deal that you would get some of the treasure if you killed Drake, you failed, so in return you get nothing," The merc told them.

"Now leave, and take all this treasure off the boat, are we clear?" The man asked forcefully. Aiming their guns at them.

Eddy looked at them like they were crazy, "You only have 5 men, there's almost 40 of us, either you're very brave, or incredibly stupid, which is it?" Eddy asked.

"We're not scared of some lowlife little pirates, you have no training, you're just some round up thugs that decided to take things from others, and you are gonna leave this treasure before we decide to kill all of you, now leave!" The man yelled.

Eddy stared him right in the eye, "No," he said calmly. The mercs just stood there, and then, they all quickly ran off. All the pirates started to laugh as they continued to load more gold onto the boats. After a few more minutes, all the gold was loaded on the boats.

"Okay let's get the hell out of here!" Eddy ordered. Everybody began to get onto the boats, Eddy stared out into the see, Xavier came over. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, look," he said pointing. Xavier gazed out, to see a helicopter carrying a giant gold statue, Drake was hanging on to it.

"What the hell?" Xavier asked.

"Looks like Drake has his hands full," Eddy told them.

"Do you wanna help him?" Xavier asked.

"No, let him take care of his own problems, let's clear out!" Eddy ordered. They got onto the boats and they sped off into the sea. Eddy could see a giant ship, Nate dropped off the statue onto it.

"What the hell is he getting himself into?" He asked. They circled around the ship, avoiding sight, and they sped off into the ocean.

2 years later

Eddy and a few of his men were sitting at a bar in Jamaica, they used the money from the gold to buy much more expensive gear, better weapons, the rest was split between the pirates, and lets face it, most of it went to women and beer, or they gambled it all away. Eddy had expanded much since the adventure in the lost colony. He had a few hundred pirates now, more than he had begun with. He hadn't seen Drake since he dropped onto that boat. He wondered if he had died, but he doubted it, "_you just can't kill that son of a bitch,_"Eddy thought. He was sitting at the bar, when a familiar face dropped by.

"Hey, Eddy?" The man asked.

He turned to come face to face with none other than Harry Flynn.

"Harry Flynn? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"I've been looking for you mate," he said sitting down next to him.

"Have you now?" Eddy turned, becoming interested.

Flynn saw his neck, he had a scar across it.

"What happened to your neck?" Flynn asked.

Eddy chuckled, "Drake happened," Eddy said.

Flynn laughed, "I know what you mean there," He agreed. "Just had a run-in with him about a year ago," he said.

Eddy looked at him, "So he is alive, then," Eddy responded.

"As far as I know," Flynn told him. Just then a women walked up, this face was unfamiliar.

"Is this him Harry?" The girl asked.

"Yeah," he answered. Eddy looked at her, wondering where the hell Flynn got such a beautiful girl. "Chloe Frazier," she stated, holding out her hand.

"Eddy Raja," He said shaking her hand. She saw his neck, "What happened?" She asked.

"Drake," he answered. Chloe looked suprised. "You know Drake?" She asked.

"Do I know Drake? Well let's see, he slept with my sister, killed almost half my men, tried to take a treasure from me, and then he left me for dead in a cursed city surrounded by freaking zombies," He told her. "Sound like Drake to you?" He asked her.

"Zombies? You're kidding right?" She asked, laughing.

"Does it really sound so crazy? After Shambala, and those guardians, zombies don't exactly sound too crazy love," he said to her.

"Point taken," Chloe agreed.

"Shambala?" Eddy asked.

"It's a long story," Flynn responded.

"Okay let's cut to the chase, why have you been looking for me?" Eddy asked.

"Let's move to a table," he said.

Eddy sighed, "Fine, hey Xavier," he said to his old companion. "Who's Xavier?" Chloe asked.

"My second in command," Eddy replied.

"How big is your army?" She asked.

"A few hundred," Eddy said.

Chloe looked suprised. "A few hundred? That's more than I remember," Flynn said.

"It's been 3 years Flynn, things have happened," Eddy said.

Xavier walked over, "What is it Eddy?" Xavier recognized Flynn from previous encounters, "Flynn? What the hell?" He asked, then he saw Chloe. "And who's this?" He asked.

"Chloe Frazier," she said holding she said holding out her hand.

Xavier shook her hand, "Xavier Hernandez," He replied.

"Come on let's take a seat," Flynn told them. They all took a seat in a booth, Eddy and Xavier on one side, and Chloe and Flynn on the other.

"So what's this about?" Eddy asked.

"We've got a client, he wants to search for a long-lost Mayan city, called Uxmal," Flynn told him.

Eddy and Xavier's attention was caught. "I'm listening," Eddy said.

"It's rumored to harbor the Stone of Takal, (Not real). He needs a large group of men to search the area and prevent any intruders, just in case Drake shows up," he said jokingly. Everyone let out a chuckle. "If found, you and your men will be given 30% of the profits,"

Xavier looked at Flynn, "30% split a few hundred ways may not be as glamorus as it sounds, how much would this stone be worth?" Xavier asked.

"It is said to be a completely flawless jade stone the size of your torso, estimated, probably hundreds of millions," Flynn said smiling. "Sound glamorus enough to you mate?" He asked.

Eddy's eyes widened, Xavier's mouth hung open. "Okay, so what's your client's name?" Eddy asked.

"His name is Jack Slade," Flynn said.

"One-eyed Jack Slade? The famous merc commander? Why would he need us? Doesn't he have plenty of men?" Xavier asked.

"He has quality troops that are very highly trained, but he doesn't have nearly as many men as you do," Flynn told him. "He needs a very large group to scope out the place quickly, and effectively," Flynn concluded.

"So you're the expert, what's she here for?" Eddy asked, looking to Chloe.

"I'm his partner," she responded.

"Ah I see," Eddy said. "Your 'partner'," Eddy said chuckling.

"Our relationship is strictly professional," she told Eddy.

"Mostly professional," Flynn remarked.

Xavier and Eddy began to laugh, Chloe shoved Flynn.

"So back to business," Flynn continued. "Do we have a deal?" Eddy looked to Xavier, he nodded.

Eddy turned back, "We have a deal," Eddy replied.

**Turns out Eddy is hard to kill, and apparently so is Flynn, if you want to see them on this adventure of theirs, check out my other story "A New Adventure, Old Friends, New Enemies," It continues from here. But Drake gets involved. Review if you like! ****I plan on making a story about Flynn surviving, but it's only in the planning stages. **


End file.
